I'm Ready For My Grown-Up Kiss Now, Mr Novak
by ThePatriotAngel
Summary: Imagine Castiel's 14 year old neighbor Dean constantly coming over to his house and asking him to make pie because, "You make the best pie ever, Mr. Novak." Everyone's seen the tumblr post. Anyway, I'm writing it so here you go- (Multi-chapter)(Smut in last chapter! Wouldn't want to forget that part, would we?)
1. Chapter 1

Tumblr AU from qyill **:** Imagine Castiel's fourteen year old neighbor Dean constantly coming over to his house and asking Cas to make him pie _because you make the best pie ever, Mr. Novak._ And Cas does because Dean's so cute with his freckles and cracking voice.

The the Winchesters had to move and Dean confesses his giant crush on Cas before he has to leave.

But then years later Cas gets a knock on his door and 20-year-old Dean is back. (If you haven't seen read the AU, I'm not going to tell you the end of it ;)

* * *

Castiel stands at his kitchen sink, washing his supper dishes under the sink's steady stream. He smiles as he hears the confident knock on his front door. He already knows who it is. Turning off the kitchen sink and grabbing a hand towel, he walks to the front door to let his guest inside. "Dean? It's almost eleven o' clock at night. What are you doing here?"

The boy seems to bounce on his feet and his bright green eyes glow even brighter when he sees his neighbor wiping his hands on a dark red towel. His freckles are dark spots on his cheeks at that time of night. "I'm here for your pie, Mr. Novak. Have you got any?" Castiel moves to the side to let the boy in, nodding. At fourteen years old, Dean is shorter than Castiel by three inches, but he's already starting to grow tall.

Dean moves toward the kitchen; he already knew where it was. Castiel follows his young friend who goes strait to his refrigerator and opens it, looking on the top shelf where the pie always is. "Yes!" Dean grabs the pie from and a fork from the drawer and sits down at the snack bar.

Cas goes back to the sink and finishes washing the few dishes that were left, lining the plates into the dryer rack. Then he leans against the cabinet, watching his young friend and folding and unfolding the hand towel. Dean sits at the snack bar to the left and eats as much pie as he can hold. He doesn't say a word as he shovels the rich calories into his mouth. Castiel has long since given up trying to get him to use a plate.

Dean moans after over half the apple pie was eaten and pushes it away, laying his head into his arms. "You make the best pie _ever_ , Mr. Novak."

Without a wife or children, Castiel was glad to have someone to share his mother's pie with. It always was one of the best things about her. Mary Virginia was a kind lady, and they were one big happy family until she died, their dad went missing, and all the siblings separated. Now, Castiel is alone in this big, empty house.

Dean picks a cinnamon-sugar crumble from the top of the uneaten part of the pie and eats it, too, his head still miserably against the cool granite counter top.

"Your mom's pie reminds me of my mom." Dean says solemnly. When his mother had died, he had been young, but old enough to remember the beautiful woman she was.

A smudge of red cherry cream clings to Dean's unhidden cheek. He sat up and looks at his older friend with a tired, satisfied smile. Castiel isn't _that_ old, maybe twenty five or so, a youthful curl in his gelled, up-turning hair. A five o' clock shadow darkens his jaw, and he genuinely looks like a nice man with his calming smile and deep smile lines.

His blue tie dangles around his neck, undone after a long day's work at the office. His black suit jacket is draped over the back of the chair beside Dean.

"I'm glad you like it." Castiel's voice is deep, scratchy, smooth. Dean loves his voice and wishes his own voice would deepen, not that it _isn't_ deep, but it wasn't Castiel deep. Castiel leans over the snack bar and wipes Dean's cheek with the hand towel, smirking as he removes the pie from his face.

"Thank you." Dean stands up to leave, placing the remainder of the pie back onto the top fridge shelf. The electronic clock on the wall glows midnight.

Cas follows Dean to the door. "You be good, Dean."

Dean pauses on the porch and smiles at his neighbor, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "I will, Mr. Novak."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Here's chapter two. There should be about four chapters in this story.**

* * *

Castiel stands in his living room, a bottle of Windex in one hand and a folded paper towel in the other. He washes the large bay window until it was diamond clear. When it was perfect and his front yard outside could be seen without smudges, he sits down on the cushioned window seat and pulls out his cell phone to check emails.

Things were great at work, no stress. He isn't in a very high-on-the-food-chain position, but it pays well and he doesn't have dogs snapping at his heels for his job.

Footsteps clap heavily on his front sidewalk, alerting Castiel and snapping him out of his peaceful trans. He looks out the window and sees a flash of dark brown. He's on his feet when his front door opens and slams shut, making the pictures on the walls rattle. Castiel is still in the living room, a wall between him and the intruder.

When Castiel sees who it is, he approaches. Dean looks like shit. His hair is rough like it hasn't been combed since he woke up. Red-rimmed eyes stare back at him, tears and emotion spilling down Dean's cheeks. He's still wearing the leather jacket his mother bought him before she died.

"Dean, what's wrong? Are you in trouble?"

Dean sniffs and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "We have to move."

Castiel's gentle smile of support washes away. "What?"

"Dad's making us move. He won't tell us where or why." He collapses onto Castiel's leather couch and brings a knee up to his chest, the other folding over on the cushion. Castiel sits on the couch next to Dean.

"It'll be okay. You'll miss your other friends, and maybe your house, but you'll make new ones."

Dean shakes his head and stares at his finger nails. Castiel doesn't really know how to comfort him since nothing could be done about Dean's family moving.

"Cas, you're the only friend I have." Castiel frowns. That is the first time he'd called him anything but Mr. Novak or Castiel. He likes 'Cas'. It is more casual, further supporting Dean's claim that Castiel was his only friend.

"I'm so sorry, Dean-"

He is cut off by loud pounding on the front door. Dean's father's voice grips him from outside. "Dean! Get your ass back here and start packing. _Now!_ " Dean pants with fear, frozen to the couch. He seems to shrink back into Castiel's body beside him, away from his dad. John sounds drunk.

"Dean, I know you're in there! Get your ass back home."

Castiel puts his hand on Dean's knee. "You better go before he gets even angrier." John pounds the door some more, louder now.

Dean stands and starts to walk, stumbling over the throw rug corner. He timidly unlocks the door and pulls it open a crack. Castiel can see that John's face is red from where he stands behind Dean.

"I'm coming. Can I have a minute?" The door shoots open and slams against the wall as John lunges forward to grab his son's arm.

"No! Dad," Dean is pulled out of the house.

"Mr. Winchester, please-"

John points at Castiel with so much drunken anger that it makes him dizzy. " _You_ stay away from my son!" and John drags Dean back to their house. Castiel knows there's nothing he can do as Dean glances back at him, being dragged down the sidewalk and across the patchy grass of their yard.

Right before the door closes behind Dean, one word rings out across the neighborhood: _Cas...!_

* * *

Castiel doesn't see Dean again for a week. He observes Dean and his brothers loading boxes and furniture onto a small rickety-looking trailer that's on the back of the Impala. John never helps.

On the second day, barely any boxes are on the trailer, and Castiel is in the kitchen making a pie crust, rolling the dough out with a rolling pin and adding puffs of flower.

If Dean is leaving, Cas wants him to have good memories of him. Dean had said that Castiel was his only friend, and honestly, Castiel knew Dean was his only friend, too. His siblings don't talk to him, His mother was dead and his father missing and presumed dead. He had no one close at work, just acquaintances. No one who would go out for drinks after work, or invite him to a barbecue.

Castiel finishes with the crust and starts on the apples. He cuts of six small red apples and adds them to the mix of cinnamon an sugar. He doesn't know if Dean knew or appreciated how much work went into making pie his mother's way. Deep down, Castiel thinks he does, because Dean's always so polite and cute, showing up at sporadic times to come and spend time with him. He always tries to have one ready for Dean, who could eat somewhere between a slice and the whole thing, depending on his mood.

Before bed that night, Castiel makes sure his doors and windows are unlocked. He didn't know if Dean was being kept in the house by John but he assumes he was, because he hasn't seen the boys leave the house. Castiel lays in his bed that night, listening to the subtle sounds that brush through his house. The air conditioner blowing in every room, the soft humming of his deep freeze on the back porch, the gentle ticking of the silver clock in his room.

Castiel finally sleeps, waiting for Dean, who never comes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - A/N- It's short, but important.

* * *

A week after John had pulled Dean from his house, Castiel buzzes around anxiously, listening quietly for a door opening or a knock as he does laundry, dishes, though there is only a plate or two and a fork. He goes out to get his mail front the mailbox in his front yard. He is warily aware that the trailer parked on the street is full and now covered over with a blue tarp to prevent boxes from flying off.

Castiel diverts his eyes when he sees John Winchester come around the side of their house and eye him hard before going in his front door, leaving it open behind him. Castiel opens his mail box and pulls out the Sunday paper and the couple of magazines that are wrapped around it. He looks when he sees something out of the corner of his eye.

John his pushing his sons out the door. Dean looks around when he gets outside and sees Castiel, and before John can do anything about it, he breaks into a beeline sprint right for Cas.

Cas is impacted hard with Dean's body, but he grabs hold of his waist and hug it as hard as Dean was holding his neck. Both did not want to let go.

"Dean! Dammit, boy, get away from that faggot!" John yells, shoving the other two boys into the car.

Dean whimpers into Castiel's ear. "I don't want to go! Let me live with you? I'll be good, you won't even have to make me pie, I'll make it myself..."

Castiel shakes his head. Dean is breaking his heart. "I can't do anything..."

John starts stomping toward the two. "He's making you queer too, son! Dean!" Castiel is scared, John is bigger than he was, and a raging alcoholic.

Dean hugs Castiel harder, squeezing the tears from his eyes. "I love you, Cas. Don't let him take me, let me stay here with you."

Dean delivers the final blow. "Stop it, Dean. There's nothing I can do, I'm so sorry." He pulls Dean off of him, holding his wrists.

"Kiss me, Cas. Just once before I go-"

"Dean!" John stumbles on the grass, falling to his knees, disoriented and drunk.

Castiel tilts his head in pity. Dean is too young to knew what real love is. Dean looks up at Castiel, pleading like his life depends on him. Castiel slowly leans down and presses his lips to Dean's forehead. Dean sighs our the breath he'd been holding. It's not what he was wanting, but it was good enough.

Dean gives Castiel another desperate hug around his neck, inhaling his clean cologne and linen smell. His tears soak into Cas's shirt. "I have something for you to take with you, it's in the house-"

John was back on his feet again. "Dean! Get you ass in the car, we're leaving _now_!" John stomps forward and grabs Dean's wrist again, unrelentingly hard. He pulls the boy away from Castiel, and before Cas could run away, John brings his fist down hard on Castiel's cheek, sending him down to the ground.

John almost has to pick Dean up off the ground to get him to the Impala. "Cas!" Dan gets in the back seat next to Adam, the youngest brother. He watches Castiel struggle up to his feet, leaning on the brick mail box, blood seeping from a cut under his eye. It is already starting to swell up.

"Cas!" John gets into the drivers seat and starts the Impala and pulls away from the curb with a low rumble. Dean watched Cas through the window. He presses his hand against the glass as his dad drives away from the only home he'd ever known, feeling helpless and lower than dirt.

And just like that, Castiel's only friend disappears from his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Final Chapter - Yay :}

* * *

The evening news pours from the large flat screen in the living room, full of bad puns and overly friendly attitudes. Castiel sits on his leather couch, responding to emails on his fancy apple laptop. He'd been getting twice as many emails now that he'd been promoted into a managing position. He brushes his hair out of his eyes. He still gels it up, but it is washed and falls into his eyes now that he'd washed the gel out.

Not many thing have changed over the years. Castiel still works in the same company, still likes what he does. He eats his mom's apple pie every now and then, but not as much as when Dean was coming over. He'd reduced after he'd started to gain weight. He's still just as thin as he was before, but now the laugh lines around his eyes were deeper, and he keeps some stubble on his chin and jaw.

A loud car rumbles outside, the typical sounds of living in the city. Cas sighs. He likes it here, and will never consider moving. This was his mom and dad's house, their memories live here like ghosts, and he can't bear to part with it.

There is a knock on his door. He knows who it is. Lots of the neighborhood girl and boy scouts were out selling cookies this month, and he's already been asked four times. He stands up, smoothing his dress shirt out and goes up to the door.

"I don't want any cookies right now, g-" his words freeze in his throat.

Castiel is shocked. The man stands there, his green eyes bright, but behind them, a pain hidden down deep. His jaw is masculine, his hair still a dark brown color, his freckles just tying the whole package together. He stares back at Castiel relentlessly, taking in every detail of his old friend.

"...Dean?" Castiel asks, quietly. He never thought he'd come back. "Uh- come in?" He moves to the side to let him in. Dean's much taller now, inches taller than Cas. He'd have to be about twenty now, Cas thinks. He sees the Impala out parked on the street.

As soon as the door is closed behind the men, Castiel yelps and he's pushed against the foyer wall, hard.

"I'm ready for my grown-up kiss, now, Mr. Novak." Deans pink lips are on Cas's, his hands caressing his face. His voice is deep and stirring. Castiel's hands grab the front of Dean's brown leather jacket and pull him closer. He can't help it, he misses Dean. He _needs_ Dean.

Dean's tongue darts out to lick Cas's bottom lip. He bites it, demanding a moan from Cas's throat before deepening their kiss. Dean's showing Castiel that he's not a little kid anymore. He's a _man_ and he was going to show Cas everything he'd been wanting to do since he left six years ago.

" _Dean_!" Castiel whimpers his name desperately, so taken with Dean that his brain is switched off, only alert to a primal need to fuck.

Dean kisses down Castiel's neck, inhaling his scent again, his hands clasping on Cas's hips. He pulls them forward, grinding his own against him.

"You got big, Dean."

Dean smirks at this remark. "Oh, Cas," He pulls away to look into his eyes, "you have no idea." He pulls at the buttons on Castiel's shirt, throwing it off him and immediately bending down to kiss his skin everywhere. Cas glows at the use of his nickname. He hasn't heard it in years. He moans as Dean sucks at his skin, his nipples, down over his abs.

He reaches Cas's black dress pants, undoing his belt and the zipper. Dean pulls them down just a bit, licking at his skin, the V that led down to wonderful places.

"Dean, please," Cas begs, urging him to do something. Dean stares up at Cas, thinking of all the times he'd imagined hearing that come from his mouth, promising that when he got the chance, he'd take it slow, enjoy making Cas beg.

"Not yet, Cas." dean stands back up, ripping his jacket off. He has on a green plaid button-up underneath that, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He slowly unbuttons each button, watching Cas's gaze cling to his hands. Dean pulls his shirt away from his chest and flexes his muscles as he drops the shirt to the floor.

Cas reaches down to palm himself through his pants groaning deeply as he watches Dean. Dean grabs Cas's wrists and holds them above his head with a hand. Cas pants, Dean smirks. He kisses Cas's lips again, demanding attention with his tongue as he fucks Cas's mouth. Cas's pleasured whimpers urge him to continue. He kisses down his chin and down the fragile skin of the front of his throat.

Dean's other hand grabs Cas's knee, lifting it up around his waist so that he can grind his core into Cas's. "Oh, fuck!" Castiel cries, the sweet torture and pleasure in his groin swells.

"I've though about fucking you for years, Cas. Thought about making you beg," Dean says against Cas's ear, husky and deep. "Thought about how you were going to feel under me, on top of me, _inside_ _me_."

Dean thrusts his hips against Cas's making him moan loudly.

He pulls away from Cas, dropping his hands and his leg. He takes one hand and puts it in Cas's hair, pulling the strands, but pushing his head down, forcing him to his knees.

Cas knows what to do: his hands work at Dean's black leather belt holding his faded jeans up. He undoes the buckle and the button and the zipper, pulling dean's glory free.

"Oh, Dean," Cas moans. Dean pulls Cas's hair.

Castiel salivates at the size of Dean. He wets the tip with his tongue before taking Dean into his mouth and sucking him slow and hard. Dean moved his head with his hand, groaning deeply.

"Cas, like that." Cas goes faster. " _Yes_ , oh, _damn it_!" Dean yanks Cas up and throws him roughly against the wall again, kissing him hard.

Dean quickly grabs the waist of Cas's pants and pulls them down all the way to his ankles. He licks at the tip of Cas's manhood before standing back up, kicking off his shoes and socks. Castiel pumps himself, watching Dean remove his jeans and black boxers, entirely naked for him.

Dean tugs at the back of Castiel's thighs, urging him to jump up. Cas does. He wraps his arms around Dean's strong shoulders, biting his earlobe. He feels Dean's fingers skim his jaw and tug at his lower lip. He opens his mouth, wetting Dean's fingers with his saliva.

"Good boy, Cas. Good..." He presses a wet finger against Cas's tight entrance. He distracts him from the initial pain by talking to him words of encouragement. "You ever had it up the ass before?"

Cas's head rolls back against the wall as he whimpers and shakes his head. "Have you?" he asks gruffly.

"Yes."

It is a bittersweet revelation. Dean hadn't waited for Cas to be his first, but he had experience, he knew what he was doing, and he knows what not to do. In the end, it didn't really matter. It is Castiel's first time with a man, and Dean is honored to be the one.

And boy is it a _good_ first. Dean adds a second finger to the first, thrusting harder when Cas begs for it. Finally, when Dean can tell Cas was loose enough, he lines up with Cas and pushes into him.

"Dean! _Oh_..." Cas is whimpering with every panting breath, his short nails grasping at the skin of Dean's shoulders.

Their connection is more profound, deeper than physical. Cas could feel Dean's pain, his passion, his anger, but most startlingly of all, his love.

It's like Cas is touching Dean's soul, untainted by the sin and scars of his past. With each thrust, he shows a part of himself to Castiel, a part no one else has seen.

Cas and Dean cry out into the empty air of the house as Dean bangs Cas's back against the wall. "God, Dean! I'm close... Keep doing that," Cas's hands were in Dean's hair, but Dean's were on his body, one hand on Cas's length and the other around his lower back, holding him up.

"It's okay, Cas. Come, baby." Dean tugs Cas's length expertly, giving him no choice but to obey his command and leak all over Dean's moving hand.

Cas screams out Dean's name, louder than he'd been the whole night, shaking. His muscles tighten around Dean's body, his hands clenching and holding tight as his arms shake. Dean can feel it coming, feel his release. All it takes is a few more thrusts into Cas's beautiful ass and he's coming undone, biting into Cas's shoulder as spasms rock his body. Dean growls out his moan of satisfaction. It was everything he'd expected it to be.

Dean's legs shake under the weight of the two of them. He pulls out of Cas, soothingly rubbing circles on his back. He walks into the open living room, sitting down on the leather love seat with Cas in his lap. Both are hot and breathing hard, coming down from the tingly high. Their bodies feel weak, and Cas's ass aches with the beautiful memory of Dean's mature gift.

Dean kisses Cas softly. "I still love you Cas." He kisses him again, their tongues slicking against each other in the lazy, cherishing connection. "I always have."


End file.
